


The Sun in Flight

by Burrahobbit



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, BAMF Zelda, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Gen, Mute Link, POV Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Tags will update with each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: You are the light - our light - that must shine upon Hyrule once again.





	1. Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda wakes up, without a clue of where - or who - she is, and only a note of explaination.  
>  _'I just want you to know that if you remember anything, know that I trust you.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from 'Do not go gentle into that good night' by Dylan Thomas.
> 
> This fic will be a role-reversal of Link and Zelda, but no one else. I wanted to explore how the game would be different if Zelda was the main character instead of Link.

She comes to in a blue pool with no memories.

The air is cold as it hits her, jolting her awake.

Silence greets her.

There is a glowing device, which she inspects. Writing adorns its screen.

 _'Dear Zelda,'_ it begins, and she assumes it is addressed to her.  
_Zelda._

_'I know things might be disorienting for you. From what I'm told, that's normal, for this sort of thing. Resurrection._

_I just want you to know that if you remember anything, know that I trust you._

_This tablet is now yours. You were always better with it than me, anyways._

_Sincerely,_

_Link'_

Zelda closes the letter. She isn't quite sure what to make of it, in her disoriented state.

She - slowly, unsurely - finds her way through this strange cavern-like place. There are clothes waiting for her in the next room. She sluggishly puts them on and attaches the slate to her belt, then climbs out of this odd place.

The day is bright, and she can see a great expanse of land before her. A dark, foreboding castle in the distance sends a shiver through her, though she's not sure why.

There is a path, leading to an old man sitting by a fire.

As Zelda approaches, the man says, "Oho ho! Well met stranger!"

Zelda nervously folds her fingers together. "Good day to you," she begins, her own voice sounding unfamiliar to her. After a moment, she continues, "Might I ask- where are we?"

"This is the Great Plateau - the birthplace of Hyrule, legends say." He pauses, standing and pointing to an old building behind him. "Many ceremonies once took place in that ruin. Now, it sits in decay, ever since the decline of the kingdom 100 years ago."

Zelda stares at it for a long time before realizing the man has sat down, their conversation seemingly ended.

"I- I apologize, I was lost in thought."

The man chuckles. "It is quite alright. Let me know if I can be of service."

She nods politely, then moves on.

There is an axe stuck in a tree stump, which she picks up to defend herself.

The temple draws her in, and she goes to investigate.

A red monster - bokoblin, her mind supplies readily - stands in her way. The axe in her hand feels heavy and rough as she swings it down.

The first attack she makes misses, and the bokoblin surges forward. Zelda does not have time to re-steady herself before the bokoblin hits her with a club.

She tries again, pain in her side. This one hits, and the bokoblin screams. Once more, she attacks, and the monster disappears in a puff of black smoke, leaving a horn and club behind.

Zelda picks up the items, the pain in her side still aching dully, and moves into the temple.

There is a statue, at the far end, and she walks towards it, until she's standing before it. Nothing happens. She's not sure what she expected.

Feeling foolish, she huffs a quiet, "fine," then turns away. She searches the building, finding a bow and a couple of arrows for her trouble, then heads toward the marker that has mysteriously appeared on her map.

It is only a short walk to the rock her map is indicating. There are a few bokoblins along the way, but she takes care of these more quickly than the first.

There is a strange device hidden in the rocks, much like the ones in the place she woke up in.

When Zelda puts her slate into the pedestal, the ground beneath her shakes, and she falls to the ground as she feels it being pushed up.

When the shaking stops, she rights herself, then looks around.  
A tower. She is on a tower.  
Many towers, all across this land, are popping out of the ground, just as this one had.

Zelda begins to appreciate the view, then spots some kind of black smoke coming from the castle.

A beast of smoke rears it's head, circling the structure like a predator. It is familiar, in a dreadful way that makes her heart and head ache when she looks into it too hard.

Zelda then realizes her precarious situation atop the tall tower.

Time for a long climb down.

When she finally reaches the bottom, the old man from earlier floats towards her, aided by a piece of cloth held open by wooden supports.

"Did you see the monster in the castle?"

Zelda nods, glancing over at it.

"I can't help but feel that you have something to do with it."

"I feel it as well," she agrees, forcing herself to look away from the castle.

"Are you going to go there?"

With a surprisingly little amount of hesitation, she says, "Yes. I have to see what it is. Maybe... maybe it'll help me remember."

The old man offers to give his cloth invention to her, if she gets him treasure from the four shrines on the plateau. Using the cloth, which he calls a paraglider, she'll be able to leave this area and go to the castle.

"But where are these shrines?"

The old man points to the tower.

"You should be able to see them from up there."

Zelda sighs, her hands still sore from the climb down.

The old man laughs, then says, "do not worry. The tablet should help you, here. If you press on the tower's icon, you will travel to the top of it near-instantaneously."

"How do you know?"

"I'm not sure. When you get older, you find it harder to see what's in front of you, but easier to see that which is hidden."

Zelda gets out her slate, staring at the icon. She presses it, and a cold feeling washes over her as she begins to float. Then, everything goes dark.

She reappears at the top of the tower, feeling slightly nauseous, but otherwise fine. The old man is already waiting for her.

"Wait a minute," she says, walking towards him. "How did you get up here before I did?"

"Oh, let an old man have his secrets."

Zelda frowns, not wanting to let it go, but she concedes, returning to her task. She spots each shrine, then marks them on her map.

Instead of climbing down, she uses the slate to travel to the place she woke up in, which is helpfully labeled on the map, "shrine of resurrection."

Then, she begins the quest given to her.

 

Once she has completed the fourth and final shrine, the old man paraglides to her, landing softly in the snow.

He directs her to go to where the four shrines intersect, then disappears once again. Zelda eats a dish she has prepared to keep her warm, then slowly makes her way through the snowy landscape to the Temple of Time.

When she arrives, she is immediately drawn to the statue once again. This time, light from above almost seems to be making it glow. She steps up to it, then hears a gentle voice enter her mind.

"Hero of Hyrule, you have conquered four shrines and collected their orbs. What would you like to increase: Your strength, or your endurance?"

Zelda ponders on this, then answers, "strength."

She sees magic float into her, then feels herself immediately grow heartier.

When the moment has passed, she hears the old man shout to her from the roof, telling her to join him up there.

Gladly, there is a ladder, and she climbs to the top easily. The old man is waiting for her.

The old man does not turn out to be a random stranger, though she did not really believe that's what he was.

He is the King of Hyrule - or, was, before its ruin 100 years prior.

The King tells of a Prince inside the castle, fighting to keep Calamity Ganon at bay, and how Zelda has to save him.

_Link. His name is Link._

Steeling herself, she gets ready to paraglide off the Great Plateau, and into the great wide world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm wondering how you guys would like this to go. Should I do a play-by-play of Zelda's adventure, or just put in the important moments? Also, send in suggestions for what kinds of side quests you want her to do, or people she should meet.  
> I already have some stuff set in stone, but the rest is to be determined.  
> (Also, there will be a ship in this fic, but it will be minor.)


	2. Shelter from the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda recalls her first memory. A deal is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an in-between chapter as I edit the real next one. :)

There are many pictures - photos, they're called - that appear on the Shiekah Slate after it is updated.

One of the images on her slate is of a place Zelda recognizes - a large tree with several statues beneath it. She had passed by it at some point on her way to Impa.

Retracing her path, she finds the point where the picture was taken. After a moment, the recollection takes her.

~

Link and Zelda were both standing under a tree, rain pounding outside the makeshift shelter.

Zelda had the Master Sword in her hand, attempting to practice the movements she had learned thus far.

The Prince watched her from his spot next to the tree, silent as always.

Zelda paused in her movements, sudden bravery overtaking her.

The two of them had been on better terms lately, and that meant she suddenly had someone to talk to.

"You seem to be taking to your role much more easily than I. You have already unlocked the sealing power, and you deal with royal duties simply." She put the sword into its sheath on her back. "I just wonder if you've ever wanted to be something else - something people didn't want you to be."

Zelda almost didn't catch when Prince Link's hands began moving to sign something out to her.

'I've always wanted to be a chef, but they wouldn't allow me to learn.'

A smile formed on the Heroine's face. "I can teach you," she offered.

Link looked up at her in surprise. After a moment, he signed, 'I can help you with sword fighting.'

The memory fades as Zelda responds, "I'd like that very much."

~

Zelda is pulled out of the memory with a start, coming back to the present.

She knows almost nothing about Link, but their relationship seemed... good. Maybe they were even friends, 100 years ago.

Perhaps it's wishful thinking, but as Zelda puts the slate back on her belt, she feels a spark of hope within her.

She'll get her memories back, even if it's one by one.


	3. Mipha's Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soul is put to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a little too dialogue-y for your tastes. I cut out SO. MUCH. DIALOGUE. from the game.  
> Don't worry, though, it was all unnecessary chatter.

The Zora's Domain is Zelda's obvious first choice for Divine Beasts. It's the closest one Impa had told her of, and she had already marked the tower on her map.

Without the map filled in, however, the journey is difficult.

She ends up at a lake she can't cross with only her paraglider, meaning she has to go around.

Eventually, she reaches the top of the orange spire, placing her slate on the pedestal as usual.

It isn't until she has finished that she notices the fish standing with her on the tower. He tells her of his plight, and how 'Prince Sidon' is waiting for a Hylian just like her at the bridge below.

She easily paraglides down, then crosses the luminous bridge in search of the Zora.

Zelda hears a voice call to her, then watches as the large red Zora flips down to meet her.

"Pardon me, but you're a Hylian, aren't you?" he begins.

"Yes. I am Zelda," she greets, slightly intimidated by his gigantic size. Many of the Zora seem to be large, but he is taller than the ones she's seen.

"I am Sidon, the Zora Prince. I can tell by the way that you carry yourself that you are no ordinary person. You must be a strong warrior among the Hylians, correct?!"

"N-no, not really..."

Sidon smiles and says, "Don't be so modest! I have an eye for talent that is unparalleled. I have been searching for someone like you for a long while. Right now, Zora's Domain is in grave danger because of the rainfall Bah Ruta is causing." Sidon pulls his hands up into fists, looking excited and confident. "Please, promise you will help us!"

Zelda agrees easily, knowing that she will need to calm Vah Ruta anyways.

The Prince tells her to follow the path up to where she's headed, and that he'll meet her there.

Most of the journey is ducking and hoping shock arrows don't hit her. Sidon meets up with her periodically to check on her.

By the end, she's almost out of normal arrows, but she finally has a handful of shock arrows.

A long luminous bridge brings her to a city made of the same materials. 

Sidon greets her at the entrance, welcoming her to the Domain. He leads her up to the top of the structure.

"I am King Dorephan," says the largest Zora she's seen yet, "ruler of the Zora."

The King pauses, evaluating the Hylian before him. "That on your waist. Is that a Shiekah Slate?" Dorephan inspects her closer. "Now it is all too clear that you are the Hylian Champion, Zelda!"

Zelda stares blankly at him for a moment, confused as to why he would recognize her.

"Do not tell me you have forgotten me..."

Zelda's expression turns sheepish. "I'm afraid so, your majesty. I have been healing from my wounds these past 100 years, but it has left me without my memories."

"But surely you must remember Mipha, yes?"

Zelda just shakes her head. The disappointment is clear on Dorephan's face.

"I cannot believe it... Have you truly forgotten my dear Mipha as well? You and Mipha were so close..." The King gestures behind Zelda. "Below is a statue of Mipha. Perhaps that jogs your memory?"

Sidon interrupts their conversation with, "I do not believe this is helping Zelda. She seems confused."

"Yes, of course. Hero... I must inform you that Zora's Domain is in danger because of Vah Ruta."

Zelda nods at this. "I have been informed, and am more than willing to calm the Divine Beast."

Suddenly, an old Zora on the sidelines speaks up. "King Dorephan! To ask a Hylian for help... Why, the very thought curls my fins!"

"Muzu!" says Sidon, "It is rude to speak that way to your king and his guest. Zelda is here because I invited her."

"This is bigger than all of us, my friend," King Dorephan tells Muzu. "Zora and Hylians alike must put aside our differences and band together."

"We cannot trust these lowly Hylians! It is their fault that Lady Mipha was lost to us."

King Dorephan turns back to Zelda. "If the reservoir bursts, as it soon will, I fear immense damage will befall not only Zora's Domain, but also the area downstream."

A cry from Vah Ruta interrupts their conversation momentarily, all eyes looking towards the unseen mechanical creation.

"You once studied these Divine Beasts, Zelda, in the time before the Great Calamity. According to your research, the orbs located on Ruta's shoulders are mechanisms that can control the water it generates, activated by electricity."

"Since Zora are vulnerably to electricity," Sidon offers, "we were wondering if you could help us, since you're a Hylian."

"Of course I'll help," Zelda responds.

"Thank you, Zelda. We are truly in your debt," Dorephan says. He gestures to a chest beside him, which Sidon goes to and retrieves something out of. "This armor is enchanted, and will allow you to climb waterfalls. Please, take good care of it."

Zelda is handed the beautiful blue Zora armor.

"King Dorephan!" Muzu speaks up once again. "Surely you do not intend to give Zelda the Zora Armor meant for the one Mipha had sworn to marry! Mipha made it with her own hands! It is far too important to entrust to a shady Hylian."

Zelda scoffs. "I'm no shady Hylian!"

Muzu ignores her comment. "She may be a Champion, but Mipha had no such relationship with her! This is too much my liege!"

When Muzu leaves, Zelda follows without being told, wanting answers from this old fish. Sidon follows behind her.

They meet in front of a glowing statue of a Zora girl holding a spear.

Muzu and Sidon have an argument about her, and her relationship with Mipha - they were apparently very close.

Although she tries to pay attention, something about the statue draws her to look at it.  
The rest of the world fades out for her, becoming just her and the statue. With sudden clarity, she remembers something.

~

Mipha's healing magic felt akin to cold water flowing on her wound. The Zora was sitting close to her, one hand held above the wound, and the other holding Zelda's arm.

They were both silent as the magic slowly began to stitch the cut together.

Breaking the quiet, Mipha said, "This reminds me of the time we first met. You were a reckless child, running from one fascinating thing to the next." Mipha glanced up at Zelda. "I would always heal you, just as I'm doing right now."

Zelda smiled. "I remember. You were my research assistant, pointing out the names of bugs indigenous to the area."

Mipha's smile matched her own nostalgic one. "You looked grown up so much faster than I did." Her smile faded slightly. "I was- I was always willing to heal your wounds, even back then."

She paused, finishing her healing. It was as if the cut had never happened at all.

"If Calamity Ganon does return, I want you to know that if you- if anyone ever tries to do you harm... Then I will heal you. No matter when, or how bad the wound. I want you to know... that I will always protect you."

Zelda put her hand on Mipha's. "I will do the same for you, to the best of my ability."

There was a pause in their conversation, and Zelda began to think that maybe it was done.

"When all this is over," Mipha began, "perhaps we could spend some time together."

The memory fades on Mipha's hopeful face.

~

Zelda is startled out of the memory, still feeling the warmness of Mipha's hand in her's.

Both the Zora are staring at her.

"What's the matter, Zelda? Are you unwell?"

"No, I- Mipha... I remember her. We were on Vah Ruta, and she was healing me." Despite barely remembering her, Zelda feels tears beginning to fall. "She really did love me, huh?"

"What?!" Muzu exclaims, breaking Zelda out of her moment. "There is no way you remembered her just now, when it is most convenient."

"But I did!"

Muzu huffs, "In any case, I cannot take you at your word without solid proof."

Zelda groans in frustration, walking away with her balled fists. When she reaches the inn, she goes into the bathroom and changes into the Zora Armor. It fits perfectly.

When she returns, Muzu looking triumphant, he notices the same thing. Victory is quickly wiped from his face.

"Now you know who her heart belonged to, Muzu. The fact that this armor fits Zelda perfectly should be proof enough," Sidon says. "You have always disliked Hylians. That is why she never told you. Now, please, tell us where we can find the shock arrows we need."

Muzu concedes, giving them the location of the shock arrows, and warning them of the beast that lives there - the Lynel.

As Sidon begins to leave for Vah Ruta, Zelda follows behind, waiting until they are away from Muzu.

"Prince Sidon," she says, her voice as steady as she is able to make it. "I just wanted to say... I'm sorry. Your sister was... amazing."

Sidon gives her a small smile. "She was. And I'm sure you'll do her memory justice. I believe in you!"

Zelda smiles as he walks towards his destination, leaving her behind.

She heads towards Ploymus Mountain.

 

Waterblight Ganon defeated and catalogued in Zelda's compendium, Vah Ruta returns to normal. The main console glows invitingly, the malice gone.

She puts the Shiekah Slate onto the glowing unit.

"Hello, Zelda," a familiar voice calls. "Because of your courage, my spirit is now free."

Zelda looks around the room, searching for the source. Beside her, Mipha materializes in teal light.

"And Ruta as well. Thank you... I am now allowed by this freedom to be with you once again."

Tears welling in her eyes, Zelda takes a step forward. Mipha begins walking towards her.

"Since I am a spirit, my healing power would be wasted on me. I would like you to have it."

Her hands create a ball of light in front of her.

"Please accept... Mipha's Grace."  
The ball flies gently into Zelda's chest, filling her with the Zora's magic.

"Mipha, I... I'm so sorry that all of this has happened. It was my fault-"

The Princess holds up her hand, silencing Zelda.

"You're here. You saved me. All this time, my hope was to see you once more. Promise me that you will not hesitate to call upon my power if you ever find yourself in need."

"Of course," says Zelda. "I promise."

Mipha smiles sadly. "Knowing that will let my spirit rest in peace." Mipha pauses. "I must go. Ruta and I have our roles to fulfill. We are both honored to be able to play the role of support. We'll annihilate Ganon together."

Zelda lets out a choked half-sob. "I don't want to leave you. Please, Mipha."

The ghost floats closer, so close Zelda could reach out and touch her, were she not a specter.

"It's alright. I will always be in your heart, as you have been in mine. Farewell."

Zelda can feel the tell tale signs of magic beginning to transport her away.

"Save him, Zelda. Save Link."

And with that, Vah Ruta disappears from her view.

She is transported back to Zora's Domain. For a moment, she can only stand there, thinking about what had just happened.

Her walk up to the throne room is a blur. People have gathered inside, having heard the good news about the Divine Beast.

They sit pensively, waiting for Zelda to say something.

"It is done. Vah Ruta has been calmed. The rain will not bother you again."

The crowd cheers, happy to be free of the torrent.

"The threat to Zora's Domain is little more than a bad dream," King Dorephan says once the crowd has calmed. "You have saved our Domain. We are all truly grateful!"

"Zelda," Muzu speaks up timidly. "I must sincerely apologize for my harsh treatment of you."

"I accept your apology."

That said and done, King Dorephan tells her of her prize. "I must reward your efforts! Inside that chest is a memento of Mipha. I would like you to have it. Please take good care of it."

Zelda opens the chest to find a beautiful trident, one she recognizes from Mipha's statue.

"By the way, Zelda," Dorephan says. "I see you are without your trusty blade... the sword that seals the darkness. Did you lose it when you lost your memory?"

Zelda pauses in her admiration of the weapon, looking up at the King. "What sword?"

"So you have forgotten that as well... It is a legendary blade that only you, the Hylian Champion, can wield."

"Do you know where it is?"

Dorephan shakes his head. "It undoubtedly found a safe place to wait for you. I am sure you will find it, just as you had before."

"Thank you, your majesty."

"It is you we should be thanking. All of the Zora thank you from the depths of our hearts for your heroic and selfless work! And you too, Sidon."

Said Prince turns to the King, surprised.

"As your father, I am proud of you for fighting the Divine Beast alongside Zelda. You will be a worthy heir when the time comes."

"Father- I... Thank you!"

Sidon walks to Zelda, and shakes her hand happily. "Zelda! Thank you so much! Truly, I could never thank you enough!"

Once again, the people cheer, this time with gratitude as well as excitement.

The people clear from the throne room, congratulating Zelda on her good work. She can't help but feel overwhelmed.

When they have all gone, the King speaks to her once again.

"There is something I wish to ask you. You journeyed within Ruta... Now you are back, but Mipha has yet to return. Is it as I feared? Were we too late?"

"I... met her spirit. I'm sorry."

"My dear Mipha... I simply cannot believe it. There was nothing I could do to save her."

"I put her spirit at peace. She gave me her healing power."

"Zelda... She really loved you, you know. There is no mistaking that even now she is overjoyed to be able to help you. Promise me... that you will always remember her."

"I could never forget her." She thinks back to what Mipha said to her. "She will always be with me."

"Thank you, from the bottom of my heart."

Zelda nods, then leaves down the stairs, unable to stay any longer. Her heart hurts with grief.

All the same, her mission in Zora's Domain is complete, with Vah Ruta calmed.

One down, three to go.


	4. Mount Lanayru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends are made and memories remembered.

The blisters on Zelda's hands have turned to callouses, giving her immense satisfaction.

She's getting stronger. This is proof.

Her use of melee still leaves something to be desired, but her aim has nearly perfected, as well as her ability to block attacks.

Coincidentally enough, Sidon has offered to give her spearing lessons.

"I am not nearly as good as my sister was," he says when she arrives at the armory. There are dummies for practicing just outside.

"That's okay," Zelda says, eyeing the training spears on the wall.

She refuses to use Mipha's treasured spear until she is at least proficient with the weapon.

Sidon hands her one more suited to Hylians, then they move to the dummies.

Sidon shows her the proper stance and technique, hitting the dummy with precision. She is startled by how similar he seems in that moment to Mipha.

Zelda copies his movements to the best of her ability. When she hits the dummy, she is surprised by how solid it is.

"Good!" Sidon tells her. "Your form is excellent! Work on using more power, and you'll be hitting flawlessly with it in no time!"

Zelda beams at the praise, sounding so sincere and profuse.

She hits again, and again, her hair getting in her face as she swings the spear forward.

Sidon smiles at her, giving a thumbs up.

They continue this until the sun is beginning to set hours later.

Zelda's muscles ache with exertion, but Sidon's shining smile nearly makes her forget about it.

"If you'd be willing to stay in the Domain, I could give you lessons as much as you want."

Zelda nods excitedly at the invitation. "I would be honored, thank you!"

The practice continues over the next two and a half weeks. Zelda gets... comfortable.

When she realizes this, she immediately begins packing. _Sitting here isn't going to defeat Ganon,_ she reasons.

Sidon seems disappointed when he sees her with her bag packed, heading toward Zora Domain's exit.

"I wish you the best of luck," he says. "If you ever have want to return, we will welcome you with open arms!"

Zelda smiles at the thought of coming back. "Then I'll make sure to."

Sidon wishes her farewell, sending her off with some extra food.

Since Lanayru isn't too far from Zora's Domain, she decides to find the location of one of the pictures she knows was taken near there.

When she arrives at the gate, she can see the mountain just beyond. With slight hesitation, she walks forward, her eyes locked on the mountain ahead, snow capping its peak.

As she gets closer, however, she spots a lynel just as it sees her.

Zelda can feel her legs racing before her mind catches up, heart racing. The lynel begins to chase her, then, thinking better, it pulls out a bow and shoots at her with frightening accuracy.

She dodges out of the way, the arrows coming way too close.

Taking a risk, she zig zags out of the way, climbing up onto the side of the cliffs surrounding the gates.

Zelda is nearly to the foot of Lanayru now. She can already see where the snow begins.

A shock arrow stabs into her, shooting electricity through her body.

Without thinking, she tears the arrow out. Mipha's Grace heals the wound, leaving a pink scar in its place.

Running as fast as she can go, the Heroine finally reaches Lanayru. The lynel does not follow.

An elixir takes care of the freezing cold, allowing her to continue.

At the top, she finds the location of the memory before taking care of the dragon spirit.

Immediately, she is taken back.

 

~

"Are you sure about this?" says Zelda, looking at the freezing cold water.

Link nods. 'I can feel that Calamity Ganon is soon approaching. Praying to Hylia may help us in the battle to come.' He pauses, stepping into the water. 'It may do you good to pray.'

Zelda crosses her arms, peering into the water.

"I used to pray to Hylia every day. It didn't keep my mother from dying, nor did it bring her back."

Link slowly lifts his arm up, then puts it on Zelda's arm. He gives her a sympathetic look, then wades further into the water.

"We should get the Champions together and have a party or something," Zelda calls. "To lighten the mood."

Link laughs at this. 'You know Revali hates me.'

"I could turn him around, given time. Maybe just ask him for archery lessons - it's helped us bond."

Link goes silent, having reached the statue in knee-deep water. He puts his hands together, bowing his head in silent prayer.

Zelda pulls out the Master Sword, practicing with it silently.

She wishes she were better with it. The sword hasn't shown any of its own power yet, and Zelda fears that it may never.

Setting it back in the sheath, Zelda quietly bows her own head.

_'Hylia, if you're listening... please, help us win this battle,'_ she thinks, hoping against hope that someone is listening. _'It is all I ask.'_

After a moment, she turns her head back up.

In the pit of her stomach, she feels dread.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked the idea that Sidon and Zelda become friends. :)


End file.
